Tears from Monsters
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: When The Operator gets a new proxy, Masky isn't up for it at all. But, Hoody doesn't mind as much. Through the times of being and working together, they all grow close, until tragedy strikes. Then it's nothing but sorrow.
1. Prologue

**Tears from Monsters**

**Prologue**

Masky watched as the person he accepted as family slowly faded into death. He allowed a few tears to slip, the droplets of salty water slowly sliding down his skin. He put his head down, hoping his master wouldn't hear or see him as he let out quiet sobs. He couldn't help but remember how he met this human, or monster, or whatever she was considered to society.


	2. Masked Proxies

**Tears from Monsters**

**Chapter 1: Masked Proxies**

Masky sighed, rubbing his temples. He didn't understand his master's plans. Another proxy? That was completely insane! A random human or another beast coming into the mission. Giving off another irritated sigh, Masky stood up, finding it was almost time both his master and new comrade should be home.

"Hey, Hoody," Masky called to his friend, who looked at him. "Ready to meet this new guy?"

The hooded male shrugged, not really sure what to expect. He couldn't say for sure if he was going to like the new proxy or not. This thing could help them greatly, then again, it could get them killed. The door opened, snapping Hoody from his thoughts. There stood The Operator, and small figure hiding behind him. The figure reached at least up to Hoodie's neck.

"Masky, Hoody," The Operator started, looking at his best proxies. "Meet Grim. She'll be working with us from now on."

The two looked at the female, watching as The Operator pushed her out in front. She wore a black hoodie, black jeans, and black converse. She had pale white skin, jet black hair, and wore a dark red mask with black eyes. Hoody stared at her in confusion, but waved. She seemed to timid and scared to be a proxy. Would she even be worth their time?

Masky seemed to glare at his newest comrade. He pictured their new worker more differently. He also didn't picture it being a female, but he still waved at her, knowing his master would get angry.

"She's good with a camera," The Operator spoke as he looked down at his newest worker. "She'll be able to take plenty of pictures of both Jay and Alex. We'll be able to watch them more closely."

"But we already do that!" Masky said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, but not when you and Hoody are out in another area! If you're spying on Jay, you won't know the location of Alex!" he snarled.

"That's why Hoody and I split up!" he protested. This made The Operator more furious.

"Masky, I do not need your approval of proxies! We have another helping hand, and you _will_ get along with her, understood!?" Masky tensed slightly. He hated his master yelling at him, but he found no reason to have another person in the house to take up space.

"Yes, master." Masky muttered, putting his head down.

"Good, now then, I'm going to get some food. Get to know one another while I'm gone," The Operator stopped before he left the cabin. "And Masky, if I return home and see you have done something to Grim, so help me, I will devour you whole!"

"Y-yes, m-master!" he repeated, this time a bit more shaky. The tall, slender beast seemed to smile as he left, patting Grim on the head. She made a small squeak, flinching at the contact. Once The Operator was out of sight, Masky glared at the newest member. Hoody didn't mind. In fact, he held out his hand, wanting to shake hers and actually be friends. But, when he held out his gloved hand, she backed up. Hoody tilted his head, confused at her actions.

"What's wrong with you?" Masky asked, stepping forward. After he took those first few steps to get towards her, Grim quickly hid behind Hoody, pointing at him.

"What!? Are you kidding me?" he snarled. The girl just held onto Hoody, seeming to be scared of Masky. He just sighed, shaking his head.

"You're not going to help us. I just know it. If anything, you're going to get us killed!" he muttered, storming upstairs and into his room. Hoody turned around to face his newest friend. She just backed up a little. He wanted to see her face. After all, he had seen Masky's millions of times. Why couldn't he see hers? Reaching up, he tried to grab the mask that covered the new proxy's face, but a flash of light blinded him. He quickly recoiled, making a quiet grunting noise as he stumbling onto the couch. He looked up, seeing Grim holding an old camera in her hand, taking out a picture and shaking it. After admiring it herself, she slowly walked over to Hoodie, holding the picture out for him to see. He looked at the picture, seeing his black and red mask, and how he was reaching for her own mask. He then looked at her. He had to admit, the picture was pretty impressive. She made a clicking sound in her throat before she stood up, heading for the hallway. She looked back at him, tilting her head. _'Oh! Right! Her room!'_ Hoody thought, slowly standing to full height. He quickly made his way in front of the girl, leading her upstairs and to an empty room at the end of the hall. It was to the right of Hoody's, and across the hall from Masky. Inside was: a window, bed, nightstand, closet, and dresser. Grim made more clicking sounds, happily walking into the room. She gently placed her camera down, and reached into her pocket that was on her hoodie. She pulled out a leather book that had a green-yellow gem on it. Hoody wondered how she fit both her book and camera in that pocket.

"Click click click!" The clicking sound from Grim brought Hoody out of his thoughts. He looked at her, and in a flash, she was already hugging him. He was surprised by this, but slowly hugged her back. How long had it been since anyone hugged him? Too many years, he knew that. Soon, Grim let go, walking towards her bed. She took off her shoes, grabbed her book, got under the covers, and laid there. Hoody figured she was going to sleep, so he turned off the light, and left the room, gently shutting the door behind him. He sighed, shaking his head. _'I wonder what Masky's going to do when she starts tagging along with us?'_ he thought, walking over to his room. He smiled, thinking of how angry his friend would get when she had to go on a mission with them. Taking off his mask and lowering his hood, Hoodie slowly sat on his bed, taking multiple gulps of water. He never took his mask off, unless he had to shower, eat, drink something, or go to sleep. There was no way he was sleeping with that mask on. It would suffocate him in his sleep!

Giving off a small sigh, Hoody lied down, closing his eyes and finding himself falling into a blissful sleep.


End file.
